


Doubts

by mta797



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mta797/pseuds/mta797
Summary: He had watched a man die today, trapped beneath the rubble of his own home, begging him to save him.
Kudos: 4





	Doubts

Raising the cold mug of coffee to his lips, Johnny took a sip, swallowing the bitter liquid before he slowly lowered the mug back down and stared sightlessly across the station's parking lot into the darkness. A cold chill had settled in his soul, leaving him feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

He had watched a man die today, trapped beneath the rubble of his own home, begging him to save him. There was nothing more he could have done that he hadn't tried to do, he didn't need Roy to tell him that, his attempts to free the man had almost ended his own life. But it still did not make the fact that he had lost a victim any easier to bear.

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. There had to have been another way, something else he should have tried, something else that he could have done …

It wasn't the first time that he had lost a victim and he knew that it would not be the last. But each time it happened, a little piece of him died inside.

He sighed again as he raised the mug back up to his lips and took another small sip. It was days just like today when he found himself truly wondering if he was really making a difference.


End file.
